1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handheld electronic device, which applies a cover to protect a flexible electrical connecting means connected between two stacked bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic device is an electronic device which may be held and operated by a hand of a user, which has a relatively small size and relative lightweight for the user to carry around. Presently, mobile phones, multi-media players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), pocket computers, handheld game devices and portable satellite navigation devices are commonly used handheld electronic devices.
A common design of the handheld electronic device is a sliding handheld electronic device, which is mainly composed of two bodies respectively having a display interface and an input interface, wherein the two bodies may be slid relatively to present a stacked state or a spread state. Moreover, the sliding handheld electronic device further includes a flexible circuit board for connecting the two bodies respectively having the display interface and the input interface.
In the above handheld electronic device, since the flexible circuit board is connected between the two bodies, in case of the spread state, a part of the two bodies still maintain stacked for protecting the spread flexible circuit board. In other words, an available space on the body is limited since spread extent of a conventional handheld electronic device is limited, and therefore design of such handheld electronic device is also limited. Moreover, to further improve the spread extent of the two bodies, the flexible circuit board has to be exposed, which may influence an appearance of the handheld electronic device, and the exposed flexible circuit board may be tore during utilization, which may cause a problem of reliability.